<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Winter Cherry (Deceit) by Siera_Goddess_of_the_Sea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29473596">Winter Cherry (Deceit)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siera_Goddess_of_the_Sea/pseuds/Siera_Goddess_of_the_Sea'>Siera_Goddess_of_the_Sea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Floral Language Drabbles [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Deceit, F/M, Romance, Winter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:49:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29473596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siera_Goddess_of_the_Sea/pseuds/Siera_Goddess_of_the_Sea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome's keeping a secret from Inuyasha.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Floral Language Drabbles [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Winter Cherry (Deceit)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, all rights belong to it's creators</p><p>Author Note: Was written for Dokuga's Kneazles Language of Flowers Winter Cherry Prompt</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kagome awoke to the knock on her bedroom door, groggily she sat up glancing at the window. Through the frost covered glass she could tell that it was early morning. Movement from beside her stirred the sheets as the body beside her sat up, arms that had been circling her waist released her. Silver hair trailing over her shoulder, she started to curl back against the warmth when the knocking continued. Groaning she groggily slipped out of the bed making a minor note to make sure Sango never wakes her up early again, she started to open the door.</p><p>"Kagome?!" A surprised Inuyasha yelled snapping her awake and almost slamming the door all the way shut.</p><p>"Kya!!!!" Kagome peeked through with the door slightly cracked open, "Inuyasha?! What the hell?! Where's Sango?!"</p><p>"Uhhh umm," Inuyasha's face was turning pink all the way to the tip of his ears, as he tried to clear his throat though he was still staring. "Uhhh in the kitchen with Miroku, I uhhhh didn't know you slept in the nude?"</p><p>Kagome's toes dug into the carpet of her room as her heart raced trying not to slip up, "I fell asleep after my shower last night....I was working late it into the night....I was too tired to look for some pjs." She made yet another mental note to make her dear roommate pay.</p><p>"Ookay," Inuyasha replied though he sounded unsure, he looked as if he sensed something was off. He was now staring at the door with a calculating expression as if trying to see through the door into her room.</p><p>Kagome swallowed, Inuyasha may be a idiot most of the time, but even he could end up putting two and two together, "uh Inuyasha! What is it you needed?"</p><p>"Oh, " Inuyasha blinked before looking at her again, "I wanted to see if you wanted to go to the amusement park with me today."</p><p>Kagome forced her face to show sympathy, "I'm sorry Inuyasha, with working late I didn't get much sleep. And I have another paper to work on today."</p><p>Inuyasha frowned but seemed to accept the answer, "yeah okay, get some rest, we'll plan for another day."</p><p>"Thanks Inuyasha," Kagome watched as Inuyasha walked to the stairs, pausing and looking back at her room before walking down the stairs.</p><p>Kagone clicked the door shut, flipping the lock on the handle, before leaning her head against the door with a sigh. She hated deceiving Inuyasha, but she still hadn't figured out how to tell him that she was dating...his brother....no more than that, sleeping with his brother. Actually it was even more than just that...</p><p>When Kagome felt strong arms wrap around her pulling her back against the firm chest, "the whelp will be fine."</p><p>"You say that now Sesshoumaru, but I don't even want to think about what he's going to when he finds out about you and me," Kagome replied. "He already knows I'm hiding something, I think he's been suspicious for awhile."</p><p>"The pup had and has no claim on you," Sesshoumaru nuzzled her neck and the small scar on her right shoulder.</p><p>Kagome closed her eyes placing her hand over the scar closing her eyes, the cracked door had prevented Inuyasha from seeing the scar, but she knew she couldn't hide it forever. The sparks were going to fly when Inuyasha learns of her deceit, he was going to be so hurt.</p><p>"You have done nothing wrong," Sesshoumaru insisted holding her tightly.</p><p>"If only that was true," Kagome replied sadly, laying her head back against him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>